


Follow You Anywhere

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e14 The Taking of Dispatch 9-1-1, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Buck calls Eddie after shift only saying that something's happened, and he needs him, of course Eddie goes without question.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 471





	Follow You Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyanoconeco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanoconeco/gifts).



> For anyanoconeco, who is amazing and supportive, and helped inspire this 💜

On the list of ways Eddie had been expecting his morning to go, laying in the backseat of Buck's jeep with Athena glaring down at him hadn't been one of them. 

He'd planned to go home after his shift and get some sleep before he had to grab Christopher from school. 

That didn't happen. 

Instead he got a phone call from Buck not even ten minutes after he walked through the door telling him something happened and he needed him. 

There were a lot of things that could have meant. Some of them Eddie had been fantasizing about for a while. 

But the panic in Buck's voice had told him this wasn't going to be anything good. 

He'd barely stopped to think before he grabbed his keys and ran back out the door to his truck. 

Buck had been at his door when he'd arrived, his own keys in hand. 

Eddie raised an eyebrow, "Did you really call me over and then plan to leave before I got here?"

"No. I do need you. I just…"

"What?"

"Maddie's in trouble," Buck told him. "Something's going on at dispatch. Something bad. Athena is going over there with Chim, but I need to be there too. I need to get in there."

"What are you going to do?" Eddie asked him. "Run in there guns blazing?"

Buck's brow furrowed, "I don't own a gun."

Eddie waved him off, "You know what I mean. You have to be smart about this."

"I can't just not do anything. This is my sister."

"Fine. _We_ will drive by there and see what's up," Eddie said.

"We?"

"Yeah, someone has to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Now here he is, sitting in the back of Athena's car next to Buck. Her disapproving gaze is focused on both pic them. 

"Please tell me there's not anyone else that knows," she says. "I'm running out of room, time, and patience."

"This is everyone," Buck tells her. 

"Good, now we can get on with it."

* * *

Eddie can see the tension growing in Buck the more time passes without word from inside. He paces the crowded parking lot, every now and then stopping to look to where the call center is, before resuming his pacing. 

"I can't just stand here," Buck mutters. "I need to do _something_."

Eddie gets it. It's their job to help people. To get people to safety. But this isn't like the calls they go on. It's different. It's personal. 

"Maddie is going to be fine," Eddie assures him. "She's a fighter Buck."

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about," Buck sighs. He stops his pacing and looks at Eddie. "We know help is coming, but they don't. What if they try to take back the call center themselves?"

Eddie wants to assure him that Maddie wouldn't be careless and rush into something dangerous. But they both know she would if it meant keeping someone else safe. She's like her brother in that manner.

"I should go in there," Buck says suddenly. "Right now I'm a civilian. I could say I'm visiting my sister, you know? That's what I'll…"

He starts towards the building but Eddie steps in front of him blocking his path. "Buck, you can't."

"Get out of my way, Eddie."

He tries to move around Eddie, but Eddie grabs him. He wraps his arms around him in an effort to keep him in place. 

"Buck come on. You can't go in there."

"Let me go!" Buck shouts, struggling in his hold. "Eddie, damn it! Come on!"

"No." Eddie holds firm. He's not about to let Buck do something so reckless. No matter how angry he gets. He'll take that anger as long as it keeps him alive. "I can't just let you walk in there. It's not safe. They're about to go in, okay? So just take a breath."

“I…” Buck looks around them for a moment before he deflates, seeming to sink into Eddie. “I just want to help.”

“I know it might not seem like it right now, but you’re helping by staying out here and letting the police do their jobs,” Eddie tells him.

Buck nods and looks down, his gaze focusing on something Eddie can’t see. “Thank you for being here with me.”

“Well someone has to make sure you don’t do anything stupid,” Eddie teases.

Buck huffs a laugh and leans their heads together. “I’m still glad you’re here. I always feel better when you are.”

The last part is said softer, so soft that Eddie might have missed it if they weren’t so close. He swallows and squeezes Buck’s neck, unsure if the gesture is meant to help Buck or himself. Maybe both. “I feel better when you’re around too, Buck.”

There’s so much he wants to say, but he knows this isn’t the time. Buck is worried about his sister. It wouldn’t be right to throw more at him. So he settles for holding him closer, hoping Buck is able to find some sort of comfort here. He certainly seems to.

“I’d hate to interrupt,” Chimney says from somewhere to their left. “But everyone is coming outside.”

Buck pulls back and looks around them, his eyes landing on the open doors to the call center. “Maddie?”

“I haven’t seen her yet,” Chimney tells him. “But I was about to head over there.”

Buck nods and looks to Eddie, “Will you come with me?”

Eddie smiles, “Of course. I think we’ve established by now that I’ll follow you anywhere.”

And it’s the truth. He knows if Buck had insisted on going inside the building earlier he would have been right there with him.

“That’s foolish of you,” Buck tells him, throwing a grin his way as they walk towards the crowd gathering outside the call center.

Eddie shrugs, “I have your back, man.”

“You have more than that.”

Eddie’s steps falter and Buck chuckles. He moves towards where Chim is standing and looks back at Eddie with a smirk. 

“What does that mean?” Eddie whispers when he catches up to him.

“You know.”

“I…” Eddie trails off, feeling off kilter. He hadn’t expected to be having this conversation today. “Why now?”

“Why not?” Buck asks him. He nods his head to where Chimney is now standing with Maddie, the two of them clutching each other tightly. “This put a lot of things into perspective for me I guess. Life’s short, you know? I don’t want to waste it.”

“Neither do I,” Eddie tells him.

He thinks about just yesterday when he was telling Chimney to seize the day with Maddie. Maybe he needs to take his own advice.

He takes a step closer to Buck, grabs him by his shirt, and pulls him in. Buck opens his mouth but never gets the chance to speak because Eddie kisses him. He plans for it to be soft, but the moment their lips touch something inside him breaks. Buck groans and presses closer.

“Finally,” he mumbles against his lips. “I was wondering when you’d take the hint.”

“You know you could have said something too,” Eddie tells him.

“Yeah well, I didn’t want to risk ruining things,” Buck says. “It’s not just about us.”

Eddie’s heart swells at that. Of course Buck would be thinking about Christopher. He kisses him again, softer this time, as his hand comes up to caress Buck’s cheek. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Buck presses a quick kiss to his lips. “I would also love some sleep, and you’re coming with me.”

“Don’t you need to go to Maddie?” Eddie asks him.

Buck shakes his head, “No, she has everything she needs.” He takes Eddie’s hand in his and smiles. “And so do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
